What a Veela Wants a Veela Gets
by hedwig11445
Summary: Luna knows who her Veela has chosen for a mate.  Now it's time to make her move.  Disclaimer: I own nothing! Complete.


Ok Just a little one shot I thought of! Have been playing around in my head for awhile, and since I finally finished a chapter of Don't Look Back I think I need to do another round totally not related to that story. It's short and fast, more a drabble. Doesn't follow specific parts of story. A/U I guess. Remember this is just something to keep me going in writing my other story. It's rushed and may not be polished, I apologize. Reviews are nice and if you must flame, they warm my fire, nice and toasty, mmmm!

* * *

><p>She watched him. She watched the Weaselette. She watched how the little trollop rubbed his legs and leaned into him to whisper something in his ear. She saw his eyes sparkle and the corners of his lips twitch. In anticipation? Excitement? Embarrassment? She didn't know. But what she did know was that whatever was being planned was never going to happen to him.<p>

HE was hers. Hers only. And tomorrow she was going to put her plans into action.

"Luna? Luna!" Another sixth year Ravenclaw called. Snapping her fingers to get the attention of Loony Lovegood, pulling the blonde haired, silver eyed girl out of her reverie.

She breathed heavily, not wanting to take her eyes away from him, especially when competition was around.

"Hmmm?" She asked in her dream like state, lest she let her emotions get the better of her. "I was just thinking if a Crumple - Horned Snorkack mated with a Blibbering Humdinger what do you think their babies would look like?"

"I don't know, but have you thought of the topic you're going to cover for the essay in astrology due after the summer." The Ravenclaw girl asked.

"No. Now if you don't mind, I think I may need to think more on the mating habits of the Snorkack. They're almost extinct only 3,000 left in the world ya know." With that she went back to staring off into space.

She hated having to act this way, better stupid though than smart. It would always act as a good cover. No one would ever expect Crazy Loony Lovegood to do anything wrong. However the real Luna Lovegood was nothing like her counterpart. No she was something stronger, something more powerful, but most of all at this time she was an irate veela who came into her inheritance on her last birthday, and now has to watch her mate being mulled by a redheaded beast. HER MATE! No one should be touching what was rightfully hers.

From the scar on the hand that read 'I must not tell lies', to the emerald jewels that shone for eyes, right down to the shaggy mane of hair every inch of him belonged to her. He didn't know it yet, but he will, and soon.

The end of the year feast was almost over, and she waited with bated breath to finally be able to leave the great hall. Harry would was graduating, and she had one more year, but her plan was foolproof. No one would suspect her of anything.

She had to sit with them on the train. Harry in the middle and her and her frienemy on either side, but it was better than nothing. She could smell the sweet sweet scent of her Harry. Spice and outdoors, she couldn't get enough. When he became hers she could smell him for however long she wanted, right now though she had to play it calm.

"Luna whatcha doing during the summer. I was thinking we could have a sleepover and you could come to the burrow." Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"I can't me and daddy are going to search for the umgubular slashkilters. Daddy got a tip that they're somewhere in Bavaria. We're going on an excursion."

"Oh that's too bad. Maybe for the winter break than." Ginny said disappointedly.

"Yes that would probably be a better time." After that the train ride was very ordinary. The boys playing exploding snap, the girls gossiping about the hottest new wizarding boy band, and Luna keeping up her appearance, kept an eye on the boy-who-lived.

They got off the train together as a group and departed, each promising to see one another in a couple of weeks (for those who weren't going on vacation). It was a bittersweet goodbye for Harry this was his last trip on the Hogwart's express, and now he was going to have to go into the real world and find a job. He gave Ginny a kiss goodbye, which had Luna seething, and with a final wave to the rest of his friends he made his way to platform 9 and ¾.

"Harry." Luna called, running up beside him, huffing and placing her hands on her knees bent over, but in reality making sure that they were alone. You dropped this." She held out his photo album the one that Hagrid gave him in his first year.

"Thanks Luna, don't know how that happened. What would I do without you?" He grinned impishly.

She melted. Loving that that brilliant smile was aimed only for and at her. "Love me?" She laughed.

Harry laughed right along with her. When all of a sudden he felt a pull on his navel. A portkey? But it wasn't an ordinary portkey, because as it pulled him from his spot he passed out.

Luna smiled brightly. It worked, and the best thing was that nobody saw what happened. She was home free. Harry was hers, her property; nobody else would touch or even lay eyes on him ever again. The prophet would probably claim it was rogue death eaters. He would love her in time, she would make sure of that.

She apparated away.

Harry finally came to. He didn't know where he was or how long he was out for. All he remembered was being portkeyed away.

After making sure he was physically fine, he took a look at his surroundings. Bars on the one window that was available for his viewing pleasure and bars for doors. He was in a cell. His breathing started to become more laboured. Whoever put him here, wanted to make sure he was comfortable though. It looked like a hotel room. Cozy, big bed, private washroom, but he was trapped. He tried running to the bars, but as soon as he made contact he was flown back. There was no escaping.

He heard another door open, he heard tiny footsteps for a moment before they stopped. He just couldn't see who his capturer was.

"I was wondering when you would wake up silly." The voice floated down to him from the top stairs. It was airy and angelic, and he almost recognized that voice. "You've been out for hours. I was starting to wonder when you'd wake up." As the person came into view.

Harry's eyes became even more round as he took in the person coming towards him.

"Luna I don't understand." Harry stated confused. Luna his friend, his most reliable friend, betrayed him? That couldn't be right.

"What don't you understand Harry?" She asked as she reached the bars.

"Why? What have you done?" He asked.

"You're mine Harry. Simple as that. My Veela claimed you. And what my Veela wants my Veela gets, and she definitely wants you."

"You're crazy. Accio Wand." He tried his wandless magic, but it didn't work.

Luna laughed enjoying the show. "It won't work anymore, at least not in here. I have powerful spells and charms that make your magic null. You are basically a squib. Sorry Harry, nobody will find you, your magic won't help you, and you're as good as dead, except to me." She exclaimed her voice flat.

"Let me go." He pleaded.

"No I don't think so." She said as she skipped out of the room, locking the door behind her. She had a romantic dinner for two to plan for after all.


End file.
